


Настоящая правда, фальшивая ложь

by Morack



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Detectives, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morack/pseuds/Morack
Summary: Действие происходит примерно в 2052 году, в сеттинге первого DE, с учётом реалий DE:HR, введён ОМП (в каноне клонируется только Поль Дентон). Логическое продолжение "Шанса для мечты"





	

Сухой щелчок, скрежет кремня – и вот уже огонь лижет приготовленную ароматную палочку. Короткий, резкий выдох убивает пламя, едва оно успевает разгореться. Сизый дым кольцами начинает виться под потолок, к висящим связкам монет на шёлковых шнурах.

– Я знал, что ты придёшь.

Ной сидел неподвижно, глядя на человека перед собой. Царящий в помещении мрак его не смущал: усовершенствованные нанитами глаза давали возможность видеть даже в полной темноте.

– Вы всегда приходите, все, рано или поздно. Как только появляются неразрешимые вопросы, – хозяин широко улыбнулся, демонстрируя редкие, крупные, неровно растущие жёлтые зубы. Такие сейчас у кого попало не встретишь. – Почему-то вы всегда уверены, что ответы хранятся у меня.

– Для этой уверенности есть причины, – спокойно заметил Ной, глядя, как старик готовит себе коктейль. Судя по запаху – крепкое спиртное, вытяжки из незнакомых ему растений и ядрёно-синий сок экзотических фруктов. Приготовленную смесь хозяин щедро сдобрил колотым льдом, всыпал бурый порошок из пакетика и перемешал соломкой. Судя по лого, там находилась «пыль», дешёвое зелье, популярное среди уличных торчков.

– Представь себе, ты не первый, кто мне об этом говорит, – старик подмигнул Ною и припал к соломинке, втягивая в себя адское пойло.

– Смешивать алкоголь и наркотики рискованно.

– И это я тоже слышал, юноша, – хозяин рассмеялся отвратительным горловым смешком. – Переходи к делу, наконец, нечего тянуть кота за яйца.

Ной спокойно извлёк из рукава старое фото, размером с кредитку. Из тех, что можно носить в бумажнике или планшете. Старик отодвинул в сторону запотевший стакан, взял в одну руку снимок, в другую – очки со сломанной дужкой и долго-долго вглядывался в него, то придвигая очки к самым глазам, то поднося линзы ближе к фотографии.

– Три сотни кредитов, и ты узнаешь, где и как его найти.

– Я и так это знаю.

– Зачем тогда спрашивать?

Настала очередь Ноя улыбаться:

– Уважаемый, – он придвинулся ближе, навалившись грудью на скрипнувший под его весом стол. – Я ведь не задал ещё ни одного вопроса.

Он аккуратно взял из пальцев старика фотографию, вытер её о рукав одежды хозяина и убрал обратно.

– А узнать я хочу вот что: как сильно, по-вашему, я похож на этого человека?

Старик испуганно отодвинулся, торопливо нацепил очки на нос. И прикрыл рукой непроизвольно открывшийся рот:

– О боги…

* * *

Морган Эверетт смотрел на мигающие в тумане огни и курил. Не настоящие сигары, электронные. Дым причудливо слоился, медленно поднимаясь к потолку, и через пару минут растворялся, оставляя аромат виргинского табака.

– Эта встреча тебе что-то дала? – спросил он наконец.

– Не знаю, – пожал плечами Ной. – Вряд ли. Хотя ощущения были странные.  
Про запавшую в память фразу, – «Вы всегда приходите, все, рано или поздно», – он решил не говорить. Мало ли что имел в виду не совсем нормальный старик, мешающий алкоголь и наркотики. Кто знает, чем ещё, кроме «пыли», он закидывался вчера?

– То есть?

– Кажется, я понял, каково быть восставшим покойником. Во всяком случае, тот тип воспринимал меня именно так. – Ной пошевелился, с наслаждением чувствуя кожей шёлк простыней. – Забавно, но я не чувствую никакой связи между собой и человеком по имени Адам Дженсен. И «синдрома копии» у меня никогда не было.

Если бы не желание и дальше наслаждаться ощущением шелковистого материала под спиной и ягодицами, Ной бы встал и начал ходить по комнате. Он всегда так делал, когда волновался или обсуждал темы, цеплявшие за живое. Хотя при начальстве старался держать эмоции в ежовых рукавицах. Это был выработанный годами рефлекс, и то, что он ощущал подобные порывы при Эверетте, говорило сам за себя.

– «Синдром копии» – выдумка из старых телешоу, – мужчина отвернулся от окна, смерил взглядом лежащего на кровати любовника. – Городская легенда. Якобы все, чей набор генов не уникален, должны ненавидеть источник оригинального генетического материала.

Ной только фыркнул. Он не чувствовал ненависти ни к Дженсену, ни к Эверетту. Скорее благодарность за обретённые возможности – видеть, слышать, обонять, говорить, прикасаться, чувствовать вкус и прикосновения, тепло и холод, воду и воздух, умение обучаться, собирать информацию, анализировать, сопоставлять. Ною нравилось ощущать собственное тело, пользоваться мозгами, улучшать слабые места нанитами. Пережив три клинические смерти, он ценил каждое прожитое мгновение.

– Зря смеёшься. Это хорошая идея для шоу.

Морган снова повернулся к окну. Туман за стёклами редел, разгоняемый ветром. Из него медленно проступала громада Эйфелевой башни.

– Возможно.

Ной глубоко вздохнул и сел. Он не любил бессмысленных споров, а этот был именно таким. Ему не нравилось, что утро началось с обсуждения выполненного задания, такого же бессмысленного, на его взгляд, как и спор. Визит к старику наверняка укладывался в один из планов Эверетта, но зачем обсуждать это сейчас, да ещё так странно? Ещё ему не нравилась собственная реакция на Моргана – как на очень близкого человека. Да, они спят вместе, но разве это что-то значит в их мире?

– У тебя сегодня встреча с Дентоном?

– Да. Тут, в доме.

– Тогда я останусь.

Эверетт снова обернулся и посмотрел на него – очень, очень удивлённо:

– У меня достаточно охраны. А у тебя свои дела.

Подойдя к кровати, Морган положил ладонь на голову Ноя, взъерошил короткие тёмные волосы. Тот посмотрел на Эверетта снизу вверх.

– Ты слишком много обо мне беспокоишься, – улыбнулся мужчина. – Это смущает.

– По-твоему, я не должен…

Большой палец лёг на губы, вынуждая Ноя молчать.

– Я могу о себе позаботиться, – Морган наклонился и поцеловал его. Нежно, но без страсти, обещающей скорое продолжение. Видимо, бурной ночи было достаточно. – Не переживай.

Эверетт ушёл в душ, а Ной собрал одежду и покинул апартаменты босса. Настроение было паршивым, что удивляло: обычно ему легко давались такие прощания. Это, да ещё недавний всплеск эмоций… Требовалось немного – сложить два и два, и заглянуть в глаза правде.

Правда Ною не понравилась. Он не хотел сближаться с Морганом слишком сильно, и подозревал, что нежелание было взаимным. Причин для этого имелось множество: оба не хотели становиться уязвимыми, раскрываться, попадать в зависимость друг от друга или от осведомлённого противника. Ну а босс, как человек старой закалки, мог испытывать обычную для людей его поколения брезгливость.

Хотя последнее маловероятно: с тем, кто внушает отвращение, не спят.

Душ, тренировка, снова душ, завтрак. Обычное рутинное утро. Их уже были сотни, и наверняка ещё будут тысячи. Различались дневные дела: встречи, задания, акции. Вечера тоже могли отличаться – проведённые за слежкой, или в засаде, или за планированием операций…

Или за долгими взаимными ласками.

После завтрака Ной обычно проверял охрану особняка. Это утро стало исключением: старший команды сказал, что господин Эверетт отдал приказ не пускать его в комнату наблюдения. Звонок боссу ничего не прояснил – рядом стоял посторонний человек, при котором следовало подбирать слова. Ной понял лишь, что Морган начал или продолжает очередную игру, в присущем ему хитроумном стиле. Попытка выяснить что-либо могла повредить боссу, и Ной отступился.

Выйдя из особняка, он сел в машину, и, отъехав пару кварталов, перезвонил.

– Десять минут, – произнёс Морган тоном, за которым угадывалась улыбка. Похоже, он решил проверить выдержку Ноя. – Ещё немного, и я решил бы, что моя безопасность тебе уже не важна.

– Ты просил не переживать.

– У меня есть возражение, но оно прозвучит очень глупо.

Ной слабо улыбнулся. Он мог лишь догадываться, какими могли быть «возражения», причём догадываться неправильно – но на сердце всё равно потеплело. Ещё один веский довод в пользу недавнего предположения.

– Просто будь осторожен, пока я занимаюсь своими делами, – попросил он и прервал связь.

Тёмный седан с дипломатическими номерами выехал из центра Парижа, свернул на трассу, ведущую к городу-спутнику, одному из многих. Следуя в общем потоке, добрался до мегамолла, сверкающего огнями круглосуточного храма торговли. Там, на подземной парковке, в стороне от камер и прочих следящих устройств, Ной сменил ухоженную новую машину на старый, видавший виды, пикап и переоделся. Застиранные джинсы и рубаха, непонятного цвета кроссовки, относительно новая куртка с логотипом новой сети дешёвых ресторанов – ничего общего с лощёным джентльменом на дорогой машине. Для завершения образа Ной, взяв из багажника грязную тряпку, протёр ей лицо и руки, уделяя особое внимание пальцам и ногтям. Через полчаса навстречу мутному, тонущему в тумане рассвету ехал потрёпанный грузовичок, с таким же потрёпанным водилой за рулём. Радио хрипело, пытаясь сообщить последние новости.

Оказавшись в городе-спутнике, Ной вернулся туда, где вчера нашёл старика. Улица и дом остались прежними, и дети так же галдели на одной из террас. Снизу квартиру было не разглядеть, и Ной медленно, с перерывами, стал подниматься по опоясывающей здание лестнице. Район изначально застраивался под «социальное» жильё для переселенцев, эмигрантов и всех, получающих пособия, так что строители экономили буквально на всём ещё при проектировании. Лифтов тут не было, внешнего освещения тоже. Ной легко мог взбежать на нужный этаж, но здесь жили люди, для которых любые, даже самые дешёвые аугментации были недосягаемы. И он притворялся обыкновенным человеком, имитируя одышку, усталость, делая вид, что отдыхает – в то время, как наблюдал за окружающими, пытаясь определить, следят за ним или нет.

Дверь в квартиру старика была открыта настежь. Вчера ему пришлось ждать минут десять, прежде чем послышались шаркающие шаги, и ещё столько же объяснять, зачем он сюда приехал, убеждая человека – он именно тот, кого хотели видеть, кого пригласили. Ной сразу же подобрался, бесшумно шагнул через порог.

В воздухе стоял тяжёлый, пряно-сладкий аромат. Благовонные палочки, марихуана и ещё один, очень характерный запах. Обследовав захламлённое жильё, Ной обнаружил то, что ожидал увидеть.

Мухи вились над проломленным черепом старика. Ной достал баллончик жидкого латекса, брызнул на ладони, растёр для скорейшего высыхания. Перевернув тело лицом вверх, он убедился, что перед ним не тот человек, с которым он разговаривал.

«Вы всегда приходите, все, рано или поздно»

Ной внимательно осмотрел тело старика, ища всё, что могло послужить уликой. Он не собирался ни идти в суд, ни сообщать о трупе в полицию. Ему хотелось знать, кто убил незнакомца и занял его место, кому и зачем вообще потребовалась такая мистификация.

Для качественного осмотра места происшествия требовался стандартный полевой комплект криминалиста, которого у Ноя при себе не было. Он воспользовался тем, что нашлось. Пепел от благовоний, скотч, мелованная бумага снятого со стены постера, кисть для румян невесть как оказавшаяся среди хлама, вскрытая упаковка пластиковых файлов, верхний слой которых уже начал рассыпаться в труху. Всё это, применённое нужным образом, давало хоть и не такой качественный, но вполне пригодный для дальнейшего расследования результат.

Ной отыскал то, чем убили старика и обсыпал предмет пеплом. Никаких отпечатков. Что ж – он припомнил, что брал в руки тот старик, которого он видел, и снял отпечатки со стакана, а пакет из-под наркотика и соломинку из «адского коктейля» забрал с собой. На особый эффект Ной не рассчитывал: человек, решивший поводить за нос того, кто работает на иллюминатов, либо полный идиот, – явно не тот случай, – либо очень умён. Но всё равно собрал всё, что сумел.

Дети шумели всё сильнее, солнце заглядывало в квартиру через раскрытую дверь. Ной окинул взглядом помещение, проверяя, не оставил ли следов. Любых. И только потом вышел наружу.

В гараже мегамолла он переложил добычу из пикапа в седан, протёр лицо и руки влажными салфетками, снова переоделся и занял место за рулём авто.

Кто вообще может играть в такие дурацкие игры? Маньяки?

Машина выехала на шоссе, и Ной утопил педаль газа в пол.

Сумасшедший не всегда идиот; маньяк может быть очень умён. Если, конечно, это и вправду маньяк.

Указатели и рекламные щиты сливались в одну серую полосу. Ной включил радио – и сразу же выключил, скрипнув зубами: он ненавидел современную музыку.

Зачем кому-то играть с ним, как кошке с мышкой? Люди Пейджа могли узнать про их с Морганом связь, Боб Пейдж мог решить надавить через него на Эверетта. Но в этом случае Ной находился бы сейчас где угодно, только не за рулём авто.

Он очень хотел оказаться в городе как можно скорее – и, как всегда бывает по закону подлости, пробки в это время превзошли сами себя. Ною потребовалось несколько часов, чтобы преодолеть то же самое расстояние, на которое рано утром у него ушло примерно семьдесят минут. Наконец, оказавшись неподалёку от особняка, он припарковал седан и набрал номер Моргана.

Молчание.

Дом выглядел как обычно, никаких заметных следов штурма или проникновения.

Впрочем, существует много способов.

Следующим Ной набрал старшего охраны. В отличие от Моргана, тот ответил после второго гудка.

– Всё спокойно?

– Да. Встреча проходит по плану.

Пользуясь тем, что работает только один канал связи, звуковой, Ной позволил себе удивлённо приподнять бровь. Морган ничего не сказал о встрече. Опять его излюбленные игры: одни планы внутри других.

– Хорошо. Я неподалёку.

– Принято.

Ной положил трубку, обнял руль и прикрыл глаза. Даже усиленному нанитами организму иногда требуется отдых.

* * *

Ужин проходил далеко не в тёплой и дружественной обстановке. Во-первых, Морган отчего-то приказал подавать еду в нижней зале, торжественной и помпезной, вместо того, чтобы как обычно, поужинать у себя вместе с Ноем. Во-вторых, ужин внизу подразумевал парадную одежду и соответствующие манеры, а это представляло серьёзные трудности для большинства живущих и работающих в особняке людей. В третьих, Ной чувствовал себя то обведённым вокруг пальца идиотом, то ревнивой сварливой жёнушкой. И всё это сказывалось на общей атмосфере.

Часть охраны, игравшая в этот вечер роль официантов, приносила блюда и уносила их почти нетронутыми. Комфортно, пожалуй, было одному Эверетту. Он не касался своих порций по другой причине – рассказывал, чем занимался последние два месяца втайне ото всех. Ной с трудом сохранял привычный всем невозмутимый вид – настолько велико было желание встать и отчитать Моргана при всех, как мальчишку.

Слушая откровенный монолог босса, Ной запоминал детали и возникающие вопросы, которые он обязательно задаст – потом, при случае. Часть информации уже была ему известна, однако до сих пор он рассматривал её совершенно под другим углом.

Эверетт сидел во главе стола и с видом одновременно умным и хитрым рассказывал об интригах двадцатилетней выдержки: о том, как создавались наниты, об увлекательной и плодотворной работе с доктором Рид, о знакомстве с Адамом Дженсеном, закладке генетически модифицированных клонов, борьбе за власть с Бобом Пейджем… Рассказ, безусловно, был интересным, но – странным. Очень странным. И, с точки зрения Ноя, абсолютно немотивированным.

После окончания ужина Ной следом за Морганом поднялся в его апартаменты. Босс никак не отреагировал на присутствие личной «тени». Оказавшись в спальне, он повёл себя так, будто кроме него в комнате никого не было. Уязвлённый, Ной плотно сжал губы.  
На шерстяной ковёр падала одежда. Смокинг, сорочка, кушак, брюки… Ной стоял, вытянувшись по стойке «смирно», как на карауле, не реагируя ни на что. Оставшись без одежды, Морган подошёл к нему вплотную.

– У тебя есть десять секунд, чтобы решиться устроить мне выволочку, – наконец сказал он. – Если ты на одиннадцатой секунде продолжишь изображать памятник, то я использую кодовое слово и вышвырну тебя отсюда. Десять, девять…

– Что за театр был внизу?

Эверетт кивнул, улыбаясь:

– Молодец. Всё-таки ты не безнадёжен.

– За каким чёртом понадобилось это представление?

– Ты считаешь это представлением?

– Да. С присущей тебе скрытностью – это прямо-таки бенефис.

– Да ты, похоже, решил закатить мне скандал, – Морган отошёл к столику, на котором всегда имелись бутылка скотча, лёд, тоник и нарезанный лайм. Приготовив себе порцию, он уселся в кресло возле электрокамина. – Как ни странно, меня это радует.

Ной нахмурился.

– Считай, что этот вечер – маленькая дань моему тщеславию. Четверть века назад я был так сильно увлечён наукой, что упустил момент, когда ещё мог что-то изменить, и в результате потерял почти всю имевшуюся тогда в моих руках власть. Мне потребовалось два десятка лет на то, чтобы организовать реванш, и ещё пять – на проведение операции, которая только сегодня вошла в финальную фазу. Наконец-то от меня ничего не зависит. Все камни начали свой путь, все рычаги пришли в движение, и я могу спокойно умыть руки, сесть на берегу и ждать, когда мимо меня проплывёт труп Пейджа.

Говоря всё это, Морган время от времени прихлёбывал из бокала, так что к концу речи в нём остался только нерастаявший лёд. Убедившись, что сосуд пуст, Эверетт повелительно протянул его Ною. Тому не оставалось ничего, кроме как смешать ещё одну порцию.

– А теперь я объясню, почему меня радует твоя злость, – Морган улыбнулся Ною почти нежно. – Она говорит мне, что ты больше человек, чем машина. Ты очень хорошо скрываешь эмоции, со стороны порой кажется, что ты андроид, а не усиленный нанитами клон. Но я хорошо помню, каков был оригинал, и знаю, чему тебя обучали. – Сделав очередной длинный глоток, Эверетт поставил бокал на подлокотник кресла и откинулся на спинку. – У тебя наверняка до чёрта вопросов. Задавай.

Весь монолог, кроме нескольких секунд, потраченных на смешивание коктейля, Ной стоял, не шевелясь, с мерзким ощущением в груди. Он чувствовал себя так, словно играл в новую для себя игру, на чужом поле, не зная правил – и проигрывал. Проигрывал, не имея возможности хоть что-то изменить. Позволение задавать вопросы было хуже пощёчины. Очень сильно хотелось плюнуть и уйти, хлопнув дверью, но многолетняя выучка не давала эмоциям взять верх.

Ной снова подошёл к столику со спиртным, взял чистый бокал, сыпанул туда льда, плеснул чистого, неразбавленного скотча. Подошёл к камину и занял второе, свободное кресло. Он действовал скорее инстинктивно – до сих пор общение с Эвереттом, даже интимное, не предполагало равенства. То, что он делал сейчас, являлось неслыханным хамством с точки зрения иерархии общества.

Морган приподнял бровь, с интересом глядя на то, что делает клон. До сих пор он видел Ноя, что называется, «застёгнутым на все пуговицы». Даже в постели, где вся обстановка подразумевает хотя бы частичную потерю контроля над собой, клон продолжал сохранять самообладание. И вот сейчас – такое необычное, неожиданное действие.

– Я верно предполагаю, что был одним из десяти клонов, в чью основу был заложен генетический материал, полученный от Меган Рид?

– Верно. Только не «был», а есть. И доктор Рид не находилась под давлением, когда передавала нам с Пейджем кровь и волосы Адама, – Эверетт снова отхлебнул из бокала. – Видишь ли, Меган сама хотела знать, что можно получить из клеток бывшего парня. Она была в первую очередь учёным, и уже потом – человеком. И развитие науки являлось для неё гораздо более высоким приоритетом, чем душевное состояние родных и близких.

Морган покачал головой, вспоминая, как сильно его удивило предложение Меган.

«А давайте создадим клон Адама? Специально для вас, мистер Эверетт»

«Зачем же, доктор?»

«Затем, что я видела, как вы на него смотрели»

«Вы тоже смотрели на него, хм, достаточно красноречиво», – попытался отшутиться тогда Морган. Он читал психологический профиль Меган, и знал, что по натуре она собственница. Не имело значения, считает Адам их отношения частью прошлого или нет, главным было то, что думает сама доктор Рид. А та, похоже, считала Дженсена личной собственностью.

«Одного клона я возьму себе, – ответила ему женщина, выдержав паузу. – Но его нужно будет вырастить быстро, очень быстро»

«Не проблема», – сказал ей Морган. Сам он готов был ждать, тем более, что в тот момент на потоке стояло аж три больших проекта – наниты, универсальный сборщик и второй его ИскИн, Дедал.

– Что произошло с остальными?

– Один, насколько я знаю, умер, – Эверетт не стал углубляться в подробности. – Ещё восемь служат нашему ордену. Из вас получились хорошие бойцы.

– Кто, кроме вас и доктора Рид знал о клонах Дженсена?

– Никто.

Движение бровей Ноя выглядело очень красноречиво.

– Наша организация практикует клонирование едва ли не с момента открытия. К двадцать седьмому мы поставили технологию на поток, а в таких условиях не имеет значения, из чьего материала вырастят партию тел. Просто закодированная проба, одна из многих. В толпе, как ты знаешь, самый высокий уровень обезличенности.

– А Пейдж?

– Вероятность имеется. Почему ты спрашиваешь? Наверняка у тебя ко мне сейчас сотни, тысячи вопросов, а ты задаёшь именно этот. Почему?

– Потому что боюсь услышать отказ отвечать на остальные, – Ной поставил бокал на столик и выдержал прямой, глаза в глаза, взгляд босса. – Ты организовал большую и сложную операцию, и каждый раз, когда у меня возникали неудобные вопросы, я получал только один ответ.

– Извини, но тогда это действительно тебя не касалось.

– Почему?

Морган грустно вздохнул и произнёс то самое, кодовое слово.

– Сейчас я могу приказать тебе всё, что угодно – и ты подчинишься, не раздумывая. Я не мог полностью исключить вероятность, что Боб Пейдж знает твой личный код.

Ной опустил голову. Гейм, сет и матч. Было очень горько. О своём происхождении и кодовом слове он знал лет с пятнадцати, и думал, что давно свыкся и с тем, и с другим. Но нет, каждое напоминание по-прежнему оставалось ударом в больное место.

– Отбой, – тихо сказал Морган, и Ной физически ощутил, как отступает охватившее тело напряжение. Эверетт встал из кресла, подошёл к нему, запустил пальцы в короткие волосы. – Я всегда рассматривал это как твою личную точку уязвимости, не более.

– С кем ты встречался сегодня? – тихо спросил Ной, игнорируя попытку босса объясниться. – И какое эта встреча имеет значение?

– Джей-Си Дентон, оперативник UNATCO, по совместительству – клон.

– Он знает?

– Нет.

– А тебе известен его код? – Ной поднял голову, попытался найти взгляд Эверетта.

– Да. Но я его не использовал, – Морган гладил большими пальцами скулы клона, одновременно массируя затылок под волосами. Ной не выдержал и обнял его за талию. – Во-первых, внезапное безусловное подчинение способно вызывать сильное желание не выполнять приказ, полученный таким образом. Бунт в ответственный момент мне не нужен. Во-вторых, это неспортивное читерство. Что я, неспособен найти компромисс?

– Способен, – прошептал Ной одними губами. – На чём же вы сошлись?

– На новой, универсальной формуле «амброзии».

Глаза клона широко раскрылись.

– Да, мой дорогой, именно на ней. Представляешь, Боб даже не удосужился внести радикальные изменения в композицию нанитов. Всё осталось практически в том же виде, в котором мы с Меган это создали. Пара чисто косметических изменений, чтобы можно было якобы совершенствовать вакцину – и только.

– Значит, теперь ему понадобится только сборщик…

– Да. Но это уже его проблемы, не наши, – улыбнулся Морган. – Тебе не кажется, что вся одежда на тебе – лишняя?

Ной только улыбнулся в ответ. У него оставалась ещё как минимум сотня вопросов, задать которые можно и позже. А пока он постарался быстро выскользнуть из костюма, успевшего стать тесным.

Поцелуй в губы с Морганом – редкая ласка, ценимая на вес золота. Язык то нежно исследует губы изнутри, то, затвердев, стремится в глубину рта. Обычно Ной оказывается сверху и ведёт, тем не менее, оставляя Моргану активную роль, но сегодня, похоже, вечер сюрпризов – и постельной демократии. Эверетт падает на спину и отказывается делать что-либо ещё.

– Хватит тебе быть наездником, – отшучивается он. – Сделай что-нибудь сам. Что угодно.  
Ной перечисляет несколько вариантов, нарочито экзотических, вызывающих новый приступ смеха. Ладони Моргана гладят его – неожиданно тёплые, ласковые, и Ной решается поцеловать любовника в губы. Первым.

Несколько мгновений он ждёт сигнала остановиться. Обычно это несколько хлопков по плечу, жест, сообщающий, что Моргану не нравится то, что он делает. Но сигнала нет, и Ной целует любовника настойчивей, разводит в стороны его руки, сжимая запястья своими пальцами, скользит по стареющему телу Моргана своим, упругим и мускулистым, чувствуя его возбуждение, слыша хриплые стоны.

– Прекрати дразниться, – требует любовник, но в ответ слышит только: «Ты сам дал мне карт-бланш».

– Я дал, я и возьму, – беззлобно ворчит Морган. В этот вечер ему хочется побыть слабым, а такую роскошь он может позволить себе только с Ноем. Единственным, кому он доверяет, чьим сильным рукам подчиняется.

– Сегодня моя очередь брать, – слышится хриплый шёпот. Ной почти теряет голос от сдерживаемой страсти, но голос – не терпение.

Он ведёт и подсказывает – руками, губами, зубами, пальцами, языком – как нужно двигаться Моргану, в какой позе замереть и когда. Его заводит подчинение, крышу рвёт от покорности того, чьим приказам он подчинялся совсем недавно, от запаха пота на коже, от вкуса, от моря самых разных ощущений.

Морган еле понимает, что он делает и что происходит. Его разум давно отключился, остались только простейшие чувства. Жар от укусов и прикосновений, короткая вспышка боли от резкого проникновения внутрь, неудобство, исчезнувшее при смене позы – и частые, резкие, судорожные движения. Горячая ладонь, умело ласкающая член, стоны и бесстыдное рычание.

Ной не теряет контроль над собой лишь потому, что приучен делать это в любой ситуации. К тому же сейчас он отвечает за Моргана, за то, чтобы ему было хорошо. Однако наступает момент, когда рассудок не выдерживает – и любовники предаются быстрой, жёсткой скачке несколько мгновений, пока не кончают друг вслед за другом.

Морган почти сразу погружается в забытьё. Ему требуется время, чтобы насладиться всем каскадом ощущений. Ной гладит его шею, ловя себя на сильном желании прижать ладони крепче, сжать их сильнее – и сжимать до тех пор, пока не послышится хруст ломаемых костей и хрящей, пока Эверетт не прекратит биться под ним. Он предсмертных конвульсий, не от оргазма.

Он обуздывает себя и идёт в душ, где долго стоит под струями горячей воды.

Мышцы дрожат, как после отмены действия кода. Ной редко испытывал подобное состояние, но не узнать его, особенно после недавней демонстрации, невозможно.

«Вы все приходите, все, рано или поздно»

Ной вспоминает, как обрабатывал взятые из квартиры улики в одной из лабораторий, расположившихся в подвале особняка. Как обнаружил, что остатки бурого порошка – не наркотик, а средство для улучшения сосредоточения. Как искал отпечатки, пользуясь сделанным пару лет назад «чёрным ходом». И, не найдя их ни в одной базе, снял ДНК со взятой в квартире соломинки.

В конце концов, отпечатки можно подделать и даже переделать, – нанитам для этого требуется всего несколько часов, – но от собственного ДНК избавиться невозможно.  
У иллюминатов была своя, внутренняя база данных, где и нашлось соответствие.

Собственно, учитывая все обстоятельства, чего-то подобного и следовало ждать.

Лже-старик не знал его личного кода, а ещё – понятия не имел, что Эверетт не любит такое, по его словам, читерство. Поэтому «старик» прибегнул к лингвистическому программированию. Ничего сверхъестественного, обыкновенная психотехника, которая действует на большую часть людей, и на всех, кто носит в себе наниты: система кодовых слов, используемая для управления, подразумевает повышенную внушаемость.

От горячей воды мышцы наконец расслабляются, и Ной сползает по стенке душа на пол.

Его превратили в бомбу замедленного действия.

Судя по всему, лже-старик не предполагал, что Ной вернётся в ту квартиру, не знал, что Морган никогда не принуждал Ноя к близости, используя код. Потому что расчёт был на то, что Ной ощутит вспышку ярости в момент наивысшего наслаждения любовника – и задушит его, в порыве то ли гнева, то ли страсти.

Причём расчёт был на то, что всё случится вчера. До того, как Эверетт встретится с Джей-Си Дентоном.

Всё эти факты, вместе взятые, предполагали: организаторы акции имеют доступ к определённому уровню инсайдерской информации. Их крот работает в доме, но понятия не имеет о тонкостях личной жизни Эверетта.

Выйдя из душа, Ной насухо вытерся полотенцем и забрался на кровать. Лёг рядом с Морганом, подумал секунду – и решил, что обнять его не будет дерзостью.

Мужчина снова взъерошил его волосы.

– В особняке есть «крот», – сообщил Ной. В его душе медленно закипала тёмная, тяжёлая ярость от мысли, что нашлись извращенцы, которые приравняли его к помеси живого фаллоимитатора и робота-убийцы.

– Уже нет, – в тон ему ответил Морган. – Джей-Си его нашёл и вырубил. Он сейчас в подвале, в одной из камер. Я подумал, что ты захочешь с ним пообщаться.

– Ты знал, что та встреча может нести опасность?

– Да.

Ной приподнялся на локте и внимательно посмотрел на Моргана Эверетта, своего создателя, босса и любовника. Как он умудрился не стать для Ноя абсолютом, живым богом, истиной в последней инстанции? Как у него получилось не стать единственным светом в окошке? Важным, нужным, любимым – но не единственным?

– А если бы мы оба погибли? – спросил он наконец, старательно храня равнодушный вид.  
Эверетт мягко улыбнулся:

– Эта ловушка была рассчитана на двух идиотов, властвующего и подчиняющегося. Она сработала бы идеально, окажись ты рабом, а я деспотом. В интересных категориях мыслят наши противники, верно?

– Да уж. Не хотел бы я работать под началом Боба Пейджа.

– Не будешь, – тёплая ладонь погладила спину, и Ной, не сдерживая порыва, обнял любовника. Морган действительно мог сам позаботиться о себе; это радовало и наполняло спокойствием. – Но, пожалуйста, не строй из себя стойкого оловянного солдатика хотя бы наедине. Это неприятно.

Ной тихо вздохнул.

– Я думал, ты не хочешь углублять отношения, – сказал он, набравшись решимости.

– Почему?

– Ещё одна точка уязвимости.

Тихий смех Моргана прозвучал неожиданно:

– Вот именно. Такая очевидная, что в неё никто не поверит. Уже не верят, иначе бы не стали пытаться манипулировать тобой, а просто и без затей взяли бы в заложники. Спи спокойно, дорогой. Мы живём в мире, где царят практицизм, расчёт и личная выгода. Про настоящие чувства тут уже давно забыли, и не узнают их, даже столкнувшись нос к носу.

Ной окончательно расслабился. Морган прав: их отношения будут в безопасности, потому что их принимают за что угодно, только не за то, чем они являются на самом деле. Древний трюк – выдай правду за ложь и все оставят правду в покое, кинувшись искать то, что им покажется «настоящей правдой».

Настоящая правда, фальшивая ложь. Одни планы внутри других, третьих, четвёртых. Повседневная жизнь в тайном обществе иллюминатов.

Вспомнив о «кроте», ожидающем своей участи в камере, Ной улыбнулся. Новый день обещал стать приятным.


End file.
